The present invention relates to apparatus for the treatment of body parts, and particularly to apparatus for the treatment of edema, namely the excessive accummulation of fluid in body tissues.
It has been found that beneficial results can be obtained in treating edema by sequentially compressing successive portions of the afflicted body part, usually an upper or lower limb, to produce a messaging or pumping action towards the heart. One type of apparatus designed for this purpose is described in U.S. Patent 2,781,041, which apparatus includes a sleeve for enclosing the body part, the sleeve being made up of separate inflatable cells in end-to-end relationship, an inner inflatable cell within and embracing the separate cells, and means for successively inflating the cells. Another type of apparatus is described in French Pat. Nos. 1,175,948 and 2,246,260, in which the sleeve is provided with inflatable cells in partially overlapping relationship. Further constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,069 and 4,156,425.